User blog:TayMarie/Tara Corselyn- Backstabbed part 2
About a week has gone by, and Rebe & Amanda are still mad at Tara & keep bothering her. One day, in science, the two girls wrote notes to Tara telling her that Rebe was going to "kick her ass" at the dance friday night. The principal found the note, Rebe got 1 day of ISS. Tara got a day too because she wrote back calling her a "Whore". This just made Rebe madder, so Tara tried her best to stay away from Rebe. Tonight is the dance and Tara is going with her long time bestfriend, Holly Ladnier. Tara was secretly hoping Rebe would not go tonight because Rebe was pretty tough compared to Tara. Holly & Tara were at Tara's house getting ready for the dance tonight. "Do you think Rebe is going to be there?" Holly asked. "I don't know." Tara said, sounding frusturated. "Are you ok?" "Yeah. Just, stressed out." "Why are you going if you think she's gonna be there?" "Because I don't wanna look like a pussy Holly!" "Oh, sorry! Just asking.." "It's okay. I'm just really upset, hurt, stressed, emotional, mad, angry, Every emotion you can think of right now." "Things will be okay Tara." Holly smiled. "Yeah. I hope.." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- At the dance, Tara goes to the bathroom after a fun amount of time of dancing. She's almost drenched with sweat, so she takes her jacket off & puts it in a personal locker that they have in the girls bathrooms. Then Tara went to the bathroom. She's been having so much fun & hasn't seen Rebe yet which makes her happy. When she gets out of the bathroom, she makes sure her locker is locked so no one gets in it & steals her stuff. When she turns around, Rebe is in her face. "Ah!" Tara screams. "Did I scare you?" Rebe asks, laughing. "Yeah.." Tara said. She trys to get out of Rebe's way but she just blocks her way. "Move please." Tara asks nicely. "No. You don't remember that promise I told you in science the other day?" "Yes Rebe I remember.." "Then why are you trying to chicken out?" "Why are you even doing this?" "Doing what?" "Being a backstabbing bitch." "Your the one who's being a backstabber Tara, remember?" "Your dumb." Tara bumps through Rebe & walks out of the bathroom but Rebe follows her and pulls onto your hair. Tara turns around & pushs her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tara screams. Rebe scratches her face & they get into a big cat fight. Soon enough, they have a whole audience surrounding them, watching them fight, until Amanda breaks it up which suprises Tara. "DONT TOUCH ME!" Tara tells Amanda while jerking her arm back, then Tara gets Holly and they go back to Tara's. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Did I loose?" Tara asked Holly. They were laying down on Tara's bed, looking up at the ceiling, still talking about the fight. "No. You got her good!" "Really?" Tara asked, smiling. "She deserved it too!" "Yes she did. Rebe can be so fake at times." "At least your my true friend." "Sure am." Holly smiled. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The next day, Tara & the cheerleading squad was cheering at Rebe's basketball game. Tara did not want to do this because she was still mad at Rebe for everything she put her through and how she treated her. After the game, Tara was talking to her cheer friends before leaving. "Hey Tara." Someone said behind Tara's back. She turned around, knowing it was Rebe. "Rebe, I'm not going to deal with your shit right now." Tara turned back around. "I just wanted to say," Rebe took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." Tara was in shock, she didn't know if she should forgive her or not. "Why did you treat me like that Rebe?" Rebe looked down, then back up into Tara's eyes. "Tara, i'm going through a really hard time right now." Tears started streaming down her face. "My dad & mom are fighting and fighting and i'm stuck in the middle. When you & Amanda were hanging out all the time with me, I felt left out and like I can't talk to anyone about how I feel. I was really mad and sad and had a lot going through my head. i'm so sorry Tar!" Rebe held her face in her hands. Tara felt bad for her. She had a very kind heart & She's been friends with Rebe for years. But she couldn't forgive her just yet. What she did, was not exceptable. "Rebe, I love you & i'm sorry that your going through that. I wish you would of told me instead of trying to bring me down because you was down. I can't forgive you for what you done yet. It's not that simple. I'm sorry." Tara walked away, leaving Rebe, with more tears and regret. Category:Fanfiction